


trial and error

by breakmystrings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakmystrings/pseuds/breakmystrings
Summary: Auston’s, well,everything, is super hot to Mitch.  He’s not going to pretend he’s not easy for him.  There’s a reason he makes Brownie switch rooms with him on the road on the regular.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For lillisaurusrex and goonmarner on Tumblr who prompted me from the sex trope meme: laughing during sex + biting to stay quiet + one person meticulously doing something entirely for the other’s benefit without expectation or need of reciprocation + the pleasant misuse of ties (I cheated and combined the prompts). Just something quick and short to (hopefully) get me out of my writer's block. 
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr [here](https://breakmystrings.tumblr.com/post/158991732540/okay-but-imagine-a-1-5-6-combo-of-the-sex).

They barely make it past the door before Mitch presses himself up against Auston and kisses him hard. He’s been dying to kiss him all game, just watching the way Auston moved on the ice with the puck following him everywhere, the way he powers to the net like nothing can stand in the way; it was such a turn on that Mitch nearly popped a boner on the bench. Auston’s hockey is so fucking hot. Auston’s, well, _everything_ , is super hot to Mitch. He’s not going to pretend he’s not easy for him. There’s a reason he makes Brownie switch rooms with him on the road on the regular.

 

Mitch slides his fingers through Auston’s hair and slips him some tongue, twisting and turning until the sensation makes his toes curl pleasantly. He loves the feeling of kissing Auston, the push and pull as their lips slide together that makes a shiver run down his spine, the way it sometimes gets sloppy and messy but it never fails to make the warmth pool in his stomach. It’s like he can’t ever get close enough to Auston, the way his body instinctively arches towards him, and he can’t help grinding down against Auston’s thigh. He wasn’t all the way hard before, but he’s definitely getting there now, with the way Auston’s sucking on his tongue and making him melt.

 

It’s hard not to make a protesting sound when Auston pulls away suddenly, pecking him softly on the lips before saying, “Wrap your legs around me.”

 

“Wha –“ Mitch can’t even finish that sentence when he feels the ground disappear from under him and he does exactly as he’s told because Auston just _lifted him right off the ground_. Mitch nearly comes on the spot as Auston supports his weight with arms curled under his ass and stumbles towards the bed because he’s so damn _strong_.

 

“You’re fucking crazy,” Mitch says, but he can’t help laughing delightedly as Auston dumps him on the bed, looking immensely proud of himself. “What if you threw your back out? Babs would skin me alive.”

 

Auston rolls his eyes as he climbs on top of Mitch. “As if your tiny ass could do that.” Mitch shoves him with a pout, but Auston just grins at him, like he’s pleased at himself for his joke, and kisses the breath right out of him.

 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Auston says, kissing Mitch’s neck with enough of a bite that Mitch can't decide if he wants it to leave a mark or not. Auston pulls back to strip out of his suit, the motions practiced and effortless, but it still makes Mitch pause and stare, just to admire the way his muscles move with every expanse of skin revealed until he’s standing completely naked at the foot of the bed.

 

“Are you going to take your clothes off too, or just watch?” Auston asks, the amusement clear in his voice. Mitch scrunches his nose at him, just because, but he scrambles to get his knees under him so that he can take off his jacket and tie. He makes a big show of it, and he attempts a bad striptease as he takes his time unbuttoning his shirt. He looks up slyly at Auston with his tongue poking out and waggles his brows exaggeratedly like this is a bad porn movie.

 

Auston, of course, one ups him by gyrating his hips with his dick flopping around everywhere like he thinks that’s sexy, and Mitch falls over, cracking up with his pants caught around his thighs. He’s still laughing when he feels the bed dip beside him and Auston gets his pants and briefs all the way off before climbing on top of him. Auston looks incredibly pleased with himself, like his whole goal was to make Mitch laugh, and Mitch feels an overwhelming love for Auston inside of his chest. God, he loves Auston a lot.

 

He wraps his arms around Auston’s neck to bring their lips together, kissing him sweetly and opening up when Auston presses with his tongue. Auston grabs Mitch’s wrists and pins them above his head, surprising Mitch for a moment until he realizes what Auston’s trying to do; his face flames up almost instantly.

 

“Can you keep them there, or do you need some help?” Auston asks. Mitch chews on his lips, thinking about it, but that seems to be enough for Auston because he reaches down for one of their matching ties that Mo mocks them for wearing. “This okay?”

 

Mitch nods his head, adjusting his wrists for a more comfortable angle, and Auston loops the tie around them and knots it securely to the headboard. The silk is soft against his skin, the burgundy a stark contrast against his skin, and Mitch tests the give to see if there’s any (it’s perfect, of course it is).

 

“Is it too tight?” Auston asks, even though it never is. Auston’s always so careful, even when Mitch doesn’t need him to be.

 

“It’s good,” Mitch says, because Auston always wants that confirmation, and Auston seems pleased enough with that because he proceeds to kiss Mitch breathless, until his toes are curled and he already wants to break the restraints just so that he can touch Auston. He continues to test Mitch’s patience by peppering soft kisses all over Mitch’s neck, sucking and biting down on the stiff muscle along his neck until it drives him crazy.

 

“You’re doing that on purpose,” Mitch says, maybe whining a little as he tries (and fails) to pull free so that he can exact revenge. Auston shrugs, like he has no clue what Mitch is talking about, but he surprises Mitch by tucking a pillow under his hips and sucking his dick into his mouth like he’s a man on a mission. Mitch is completely and utterly on board with Auston’s plan to blow him with the single-minded focus he usually reserves for the ice. It’s impossible not to moan when Auston’s tongue is swirling around the head of his dick and sucking hard enough for Mitch to see stars.

 

“I’m going to come,” Mitch gasps out much too quickly as he feels his balls tightening, muscles clenching, but his orgasm never comes because Auston pulls away just before Mitch gets there. He cries out in desperation, hips thrusting up to get that _little_ extra touch to push him over the edge, and it’s so fucking cruel that he can’t get a hand on his dick right now, no matter how hard he tugs on the restraints. “ _Auston_.”

 

“You might want to keep your voice down if you don’t want the boys next door to hear,” Auston says, like it’s not his god damn fault that Mitch is being denied of his orgasm.

 

“You’re an ass,” Mitch complains, squirming on top of the sheets in a way he hopes gets Auston’s mouth or hands or _something_ back on his dick.

 

“I wanted to try something new,” Auston says, and before Mitch can make a snappy comment about whether that something new involves touching his dick, Auston pushes his thighs back to reveal his hole, and the blood instantly floods Mitch’s face as he realizes what Auston is asking. Auston slides his thumb across his rim, pressing just hard enough to make Mitch blush even more. It makes Mitch feel so exposed, but he trusts Auston to make it really good, just like with everything else they’ve done.

 

“Okay,” Mitch says, and the smile Auston gives him is soft and sweet, the rare one that Mitch wants to wrap up and keep for himself. It’s a stark contrast to what they were doing just moments before, but it doesn’t last long because Auston slides his hands down the side of Mitch’s waist, the feathery touch enough to startle a laugh out of him. The laugh turns into a gasp though when he feels the hot press of Auston’s tongue against his rim, and he can’t stop the moans from spilling past his lips.

 

Auston is relentless, flicking his tongue and pressing the tip of his tongue inside of him; Mitch has to bite down on his bicep to stop himself from crying out, it feels so fucking good. The sensation is so new, but it feels so intense. Auston’s tongue is working him so good, and he keeps pushing Mitch to the brink and it’s not going to take much, but Auston doesn’t seem to have any intention of stopping what he’s doing, his hands gripping the back of Mitch’s thighs so tightly that he’s probably going to bruise. 

 

Mitch wants to come so, _so_ bad. He just needs a touch, just a little something to push him over the edge, and he pulls away from his arm with a gasp when he feels Auston slip a finger inside of him, and then another. Mitch feels like he can’t even breathe when Auston licks around his hole, stretched tight around his fingers. It feels like sensory overload. Mitch didn’t think this would be enough to make him come, but when Auston crooks his fingers _just right_ , the orgasm comes hurtling through him like a reckless charge.

 

Mitch has to bite back down to muffle the sounds he can’t stop himself from making as he clenches around Auston’s fingers and tongue, moaning desperately into his arm. He can feel himself shaking all over as Auston keeps pressing until there's nothing left to give. Mitch feels like he's weightless and floating, but the way Auston cups his face gently and kisses him sweetly keeps him grounded. He tries to reach out and return the favour, but his limbs feel too heavy, like maybe he’s boneless and he can’t lift them no matter how hard he tries. 

 

Auston doesn’t seem to mind that Mitch can’t do anything for him and sucks his tongue into his mouth, kissing him hard while he works his own dick in his hand until he’s coming with a muffled groan and Mitch shivers when he feels the hot streaks of come on his chest. 

 

Mitch’s brain feels so fuzzy and content that he doesn’t even notice Auston freeing his wrists until he feels him massaging them so carefully, pressing a soft kiss on his pulse in a way that makes Mitch’s chest feel too full. Auston cleans him up with some tissues before settling beside him, pulling him towards him so that Mitch can sprawl out on top of him the way he likes best.

 

“How was that?” Auston asks, like he didn’t just break Mitch’s brain and give him one of the best orgasms he’s ever had in his life.

 

“Don’t fish for compliments,” Mitch says, still catching his breath and just seconds away from drifting off. He always gets so sleepy after sex. “Your head is already too big.”

 

Auston snorts, but he looks pleased with that answer because he smiles smugly before kissing Mitch again. Mitch falls asleep to the even rise and fall of Auston's chest, and he can't think of another place he'd rather be.


End file.
